El Chico de al Lado
by Oonigiri
Summary: Vivir en un apartamento rodeada a cada lado por dos hombres excepcionalmente guapos no es tan divertido como Temari pensaba que sería. Sobre todo cuando uno es inteligente, divertido y dulce. Y el otro anda sin camisa. Shika x Tema x Hidan. Traducción.


**Comentarios traductora:** Es una traducción, yo NO he escrito esto. Por favor decirme si algo está mal. El fanfic original está en la sección de inglés y se llama "The Boy Next Door". Lo pueden encontrar en mis Favoritos… su autora es**sunaprincess7** y ella me ha permitido traducirlo.

Es **categoría M** por lenguaje (mucho ' fuck' xD) y escenas implícitas. Atrás si no tienes edad. Como se sabe, **Naruto es de Kishimoto**.

**Comentarios autor:** (…) No creo de ninguna manera que sea mi mejor trabajo, pero fue divertido de escribir —sobretodo a Hidan— y he estado muriendo por hacer una historia shikaxtemaxhidan desde hace un tiempo.

Por favor deja un _review_ y dime lo que piensas. (…)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The moment I saw him smile <strong>_(En el instante en que lo vi sonreír)  
><strong><em>I knew he was just my style<em> **(Yo sabía que él era mi tipo)  
><em><strong>My only regret is we've never met <strong>_(Mi único lamento es que nunca lo he conocido)  
><em><strong>Though I dream of him all the while <strong>_(Aunque sueño con él todo el tiempo).  
><strong><em>And though I'm heart-sore, the boy next door<em> **(Y aunque soy de corazón abatido, el chico de al lado)  
><strong><em>Affection for me won't display<em> **(Afecto por mí no mostrará)  
><strong><em>I just adore him<em> **(Simplemente lo adoro)  
><em><strong>So I can't ignore him <strong>_(Así que no puedo ignorarlo)  
><strong><em>The boy next door<em> **(El chico de al lado)

* * *

><p>Toc.<p>

Toc.

Toc.

La pared al lado izquierdo de la cama de Temari tembló mientras la música sonaba fuerte creando vibraciones que, sin duda, llegaron al menos dos pisos más arriba.

Un gemido salió desde la profundidad de su almohada y Temari de mala gana decidió apartarla de su despeinada y adolorida cabeza, logrando escuchar unos cuantos ruidos más de la pared que constantemente se sacudía. Ligeramente miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y supo que era un poco después de la 1:00 AM.

Siseando se forzó a sentarse y se dio cuenta que había estado en medio de un sueño muy profundo, interrumpido ocasionalmente por el sueño de estrangular a su profesor de política.

Había sido un largo, molesto y caluroso día, lleno de muchas clases, muchos libros por leer y demasiados hombres viejos con anteojos y parches en los codos de sus sacos —según su experiencia en la Universidad todos los estereotipos acerca de profesores eran ciertos—.

Entonces, luego de haber tenido doble jornada en el despreciable restaurante donde lidió con bastardos ingratos toda la noche, Temari sólo después de las once pudo llevar a casa su derrotado cuerpo. Cuando entró ignoró la cantidad de cajas que llenaban el lugar, cosa que le molestaba bastante, e intentó no tropezar con algún obstáculo hasta abrir con un poco de esfuerzo la desvencijada puerta de su dormitorio. Feliz por recordar que su próxima cátedra no era hasta la una de la tarde del día siguiente, se había dejado caer sobre la cama aún vestida.

Pero ahora… ahora quien fuera el desgraciado que se había mudado al apartamento también de mala muerte al lado de ella, claramente estaba animado por su paga con alguna horrible y cruda clase de rap… o heavy metal… o música house. Temari no podía decidir, lo único que sabía era que estaba creando un infierno de mucho ruido y ella NO estaba de humor para perder el sueño a causa de algún idiota sin modales.

Caminando penosamente a través de su sucio y desordenado apartamento, Temari para calmarse puso su mano sobre la cabeza notando el nido de pájaros que se suponía es su cabello. Desbloqueando de su puerta principal los seis cerrojos que la protegían del mundo exterior —vivía en cierto duro vecindario— la abrió y salió al pasillo.

Entonces transformando su rostro en lo que ella supuso una expresión convenientemente infernal, se dio la vuelta a mano izquierda.

Por esta vez se confrontó —así como fue con las cajas de su apartamento— con dos chicos. Bueno, a un hombre y a un chico.

Sabía que el chico era quien vivía en el apartamento al lado izquierdo del suyo, otro estudiante si suponía bien. Definitivamente más joven que ella de todos modos. Evidentemente él también se había despertado por sus mismas razones. Estaba ahí de pie sólo en calzoncillos, una camiseta delgada y su pelo largo hasta los hombros en su no habitual estilo. Temari sonrío un poco cuando se dio cuenta que la camiseta de él decía "It's a god-awful small affair" (1) en letras descoloridas.

Dirigiendo sus ojos a la siguiente persona, los sintió ampliarse al observar al hombre apoyado en la entrada a quien una sonrisa altanera adornaba su rostro. Vestía sólo unos pantalones de tiro bajo color negro y su pecho resplandecía por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban a través de las ventanas enrejadas. Estaba _sin duda_ en buena forma, entonces Temari desvió la mirada esperando que cualquiera de ellos no se hubiese dado cuenta de su recorrido visual al hombre.

El chico claramente había intentado hacer lo que Temari se propuso antes de levantarse de la cama, con muy poco éxito al parecer. Él tenía los puños apretados, aunque su rostro mantenía una perfecta expresión perezosa.

Dio una tos fuerte a lo que ambas cabezas giraron hacia ella. Con un poco de satisfacción se dio cuenta que los ojos de ambos varones se ampliaron antes de que los del hombre sin camisa vagaran por su figura de arriba a abajo, eliminando toda la satisfacción anterior de Temari y haciéndola desear haberse asegurado que todos los botones superiores estuvieran apuntados y su falda completamente recta antes de salir.

Obviamente sorprendidos por su aspecto ambos empezaron a hablar.

—Ey, nena, yo sabía que había una razón por la cuál me mudé aquí…

—Mira, Temari, estoy lidiando con esto, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes irte…

—Mi nombre es Hidan y acabo de mudarme. Me encantaría que nos conociéramos…

—…y regresar a tu casa. Creo que sería más seguro para…

—Este rarito de aquí se quejaba del ruido, pero si él simplemente…

—…todo el mundo. Este tipo parecer ser un trabajo más fastidioso y no quiero que tú…

—…SE CALLA LA BOCA, entonces podríamos ser capaces de mantener una conversación.

El chico dejando abruptamente de hablar ante el fuerte estallido de Hidan, torció los ojos dando una mueca de hastío y exasperación.

Temari, ignorando el hecho de que no tenía idea de porqué el chico sabía su nombre, dio una pequeña sonrisa a los dos idiotas sexistas —lo que hizo que Hidan le regresara un guiño— y yendo a su apartamento regresó rápidamente luego de tomar el bate de béisbol que por seguridad ella guardaba escondido justo al lado de la puerta.

Traspasando ágilmente entre ambos, ella abrió la puerta de Hidan un poco más. Al oír a éste reír con arrogancia y asegurarle al más joven regresar con "mamá", Temari captó la mirada sardónica del chico. Bien, al menos no era tan estúpido como para obviar el bate en sus manos.

Localizando la fuente de su molestia con bastante facilidad, ya que todavía estaba a volúmenes inhumanos, Temari giró con maestría el palo antes de estrellarlo con dureza en la parte superior del equipo de sonido, agrietándolo por la mitad, acabando perfectamente con el ruido y asegurado que no sería más su preocupación por el resto de la noche.

—¡Oye, perra! ¿¡Qué carajo? —Hidan rugió todavía de pie en la puerta cuando Temari se abrió paso por delante de él una vez más—. ¡Ese era mi jodido equipo! —continuó diciendo cuando ella se dirigió a su propio apartamento.

Sintiendo una mano agarrando alrededor de su brazo, ella gruñó en voz baja cuando Hidan la empujó contra la pared, su cara muy cerca a la de ella.

—Joder, me debes eso, rubia —él siseó amenazante.

Temari se encontró a sí misma dispuesta a regresar el trato.

—Quita las manos de ella —habló el chico en tonos bajos lo que la sorprendió.

Al ver la mirada de Hidan brillar y estrecharse en molestia, Temari no se sorprendió cuando éste giró hacía el muchacho, dirigiéndose hacía él lentamente.

—Claro, idiota, ya he tenido suficiente contigo y tú…

Moviéndose rápidamente, Temari se posicionó estratégicamente entre los dos, poniendo la punta del bate sobre el pecho desnudo de Hidan.

—Vuelve adentro —dijo ella en voz baja, sólo sus ojos eran contrarios a su aparente calma. Como la mirada de Hidan aún estaba sobre el chico, Temari empujó con dureza el bate sobre el pecho para llamarle la atención—. Demonios, vuelve adentro —dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, deslizando el bate hasta el cuello lista para cualquier cosa.

—Maldita puta —murmuró Hidan aunque con suficiente claridad para que Temari escuchara.

Ignorando el hecho —ya antes había sido llamada de peor forma— y enfocándose en calmar al chico a su espalda que trataba de moverse para llegar a Hidan —su respiración se había vuelto considerablemente pesada—, Temari se alegró de ver a Hidan regresar a su apartamento antes de golpear la puerta estrepitosamente.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, bostezó soñolienta y su control sobre el bate de béisbol disminuyó.

—Estúpido —murmuró ella malhumorada.

Girando para ver el rostro del muchacho, dejó el palo apoyado contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien, niño?

Viendo sus ojos oscurecerse considerablemente y sus mejillas enrojecer, Temari le dio una suave sonrisa.

—Tengo diecinueve —dijo él lentamente, mirando en otra dirección y claramente incómodo.

—Lo siento —habló no sintiendo pena en realidad—. Simplemente luces como…

—Lo que sea —contestó el muchacho todavía sin mirarla.

—La vida va a ser divertida con ese tipo por aquí, eh…

—…Shikamaru —ofreció por ella, su mandíbula apretada, aunque ahora sí girando a verla.

—Cierto —dijo ella ahora incómoda preguntándose siquiera el porqué. Nunca le había interesado lo que fuera de sus vecinos… ¿por qué iba a comenzar ahora?—. Entonces hasta otro rato.

—¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios? —Shikamaru la detuvo de forma abrupta, cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh... no —respondió preguntándose si Hidan lo había golpeado antes de que ella llegara.

—Bueno, yo sí —dijo él pacientemente—. Vamos.

Temari siguió el trayecto de la mirada de él para luego notar como su propia mano estaba lastimada y levemente sangrando debido al agarre con el bate.

Él se tambaleó de regreso a su apartamento, su andar lento y extrañamente indiferente para alguien que hace un momento había estado tan alterado.

Siguiéndolo sólo porque ella no tenía vendaje en su piso, se sorprendió de ver un lugar bonito al llegar a la puerta. Estaba limpio y ordenado... del mismo tamaño que el suyo, pero con mobiliario bien cuidado y cuadros de arte en las paredes.

—Así que… ¿desde cuándo has…? —Temari comenzó, todavía de pie torpemente en la puerta cuando Shikamaru se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a abrir gavetas.

—Seis meses antes que tú —dijo él anticipándose a la pregunta cuando ella hizo una mueca irritada. Claramente, ella no había prestado atención a nadie en este edificio.

Temari evitó el contacto visual cuando él regresó a la habitación haciendo un gesto para que ella se acercara.

Elevando él mismo un brazo, Temari se puso rígida cuando unas manos se acercaron y agarraron su muñeca delicadamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando se dio cuenta del cuidado con el cual él sostenía su brazo.

—Realmente deberías haber dejado que me encargara de él, ¿sabes? —Shikamaru murmuró, usando el brazo libre para abrir la tapa del antiséptico de una manera bastante torpe. Él realmente debería haber dejado suelta su muñeca.

—Oh, sí —respondió con sarcasmo Temari, con los ojos mirando ahora en la parte superior de la cabeza de él—. Parecías estar en la cima de algo. O fantaseando con que podías…

—¿Fantasear? —preguntó él en voz baja ahora rompiendo un vendaje, todavía sosteniendo con su mano la de ella—. La palabra del día, ¿eh? —cuestionó descaradamente a lo que Temari adivinó la implicación y gruñó.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo entre dientes apartando la mano adolorida de sus manos—. Al diablo con esto —espetó antes de girar y pasar de largo por la puerta hasta llegar de vuelta a su propio piso.

Una vez dentro colocó los seis cerrojos a toda prisa para trasladarse con cierta satisfacción a su dormitorio y arrojarse sobre el montón de mantas que había dejado hace apenas media hora.

Cayendo una vez más en un sueño profundo ahora divagaba feliz acerca de una casa propia… o una isla.

* * *

><p>—¡Vete a la mierda! —Temari lamentó desde su almohada en su posición favorita cuando un fuerte sonido (obviamente alguien tenía una mala versión de golpear la puerta) se hizo eco a través de su apartamento.<p>

Lamentablemente sus gritos no hicieron nada para distraer a la persona idiota que la perturbaba a las... diez de la puta mañana en la medida que continuaron los "toc toc".

—Dios mío… —ella se quejó, rodando fuera de su cama caliente y aterrizando en el suelo.

Encogiéndose a sí misma caminó traspasando su desordenada habitación y la desordenada cocina, comprobó que su pelo aún seguía siendo un desastre y desajustó los seis pasadores de la puerta dispuesta a matar al cartero.

Sólo que este no era el cartero. Era el imbécil de al lado, el de la derecha de su piso.

—¿Qué? —gruñó infeliz, dándose cuenta que él se encontraba todavía en el mismo estado de desnudez de anoche.

Hidan sonrió encantadoramente y se apoyó en su puerta con una especie de desenvoltura que Temari no podría haber poseído aunque hiciera un esfuerzo.

—Creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado la noche pasada, rubia —dijo jactancioso, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su jean.

—No —espetó Temari encorvando sus hombros casi dolorosamente—. Nosotros empezamos exactamente con el pie correcto, idiota. Empezamos con el de "mantente lejos de mí". Funcionó bastante bien en mi opinión.

Una carcajada sonó profunda desde la garganta de Hidan, haciendo sacudir su pecho y obligando a Temari mirar hacía abajo sobre el _demasiado_ sexy…

—Como he dicho… —Hidan pronunció cuando los ojos de Temari subieron para luego fruncirse ante la sonrisa de "te vi mirando"—…con el pie equivocado. Vine a pedir disculpas —dijo profundamente inclinándose a su apartamento un poco.

—¿Ah, sí? —Temari respiró, esperando sonar tan desinteresada como fuera.

—Mmm, te compré un regalo, rubia. ¿Ves lo lindo que puedo ser cuando quiero? —Hidan respondió estirando una mano hacia ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó mirando con cautela la mano (completamente con esmalte de uñas color verde), como si fuera a morderla.

—Tapones para los oídos —dijo Hidan… casi agradablemente, desplegando su mano para revelar el regalo.

Mirando hacia abajo, Temari ahogó de nuevo un gruñido mientras observaba el objeto en la mano.

—Eso no son tapones para los oídos —ella siseó con los puños apretados mirando hacia él.

—Bueno, ciertamente no… —Hidan respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—, pero creo que podríamos utilizar esto de _alguna otra manera_…

Gruñendo, Temari pateó la rodilla de él fuera de la puerta antes de cerrársela en su cara. Sólo molestándose en bloquear tres cerrojos ella lo escuchó gritar que le abriera de nuevo y dejarlo "recompensarla".

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó de regresó, pisando con ira de nuevo hacia su cama.

Apenas llegó a su cuarto los golpes empezaron de nuevo. Completamente molesta, ella salió de su habitación y cogió el bate de béisbol al lado de la puerta.

—¡Pensé que te dije a la mierda! —gritó ella, abriendo la puerta y levantando el bate en el aire.

Cuando Temari parpadeó para permitirse ver bien, observó que no era Hidan sino… Shikamaru, luciendo bastante como un venado atrapado al descubierto.

Tomando una respiración profunda —así como el rostro de Shikamaru volvió a su habitual apatía— Temari bajó el bate.

—¿Qué? —dijo modestamente, admirando su propia cantidad de autocontrol.

—Vine a pedir disculpas por lo de anoche —dijo con sencillez, mirándola con algo de interés.

—Oh, sí —respondió Temari con sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué has traído? ¿Un consolador?

El silencio se hizo eco entre ambos cuando la frente de Shikamaru se arrugó y su boca se abrió en confusión.

—¿…lo siento? —dijo él torpemente después de un momento.

—Ughh —Temari gruñó con amargura—. Perdón… sólo… olvidé… _otra conversación _—por fin logró decir apoyándose irritada en la puerta.

—Ya... —Shikamaru comenzó, aún luciendo ligeramente inquieto—. Bueno, perdón de todos modos. Acerca de anoche. No soy realmente una persona trasnochadora…

—Está bien. Bueno... como puedes ver yo no soy una persona madrugadora. Necesito dormir. Adiós —dijo Temari tan agradablemente como pudo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta.

Sólo que no podía. Había un pie que se lo impedía.

—¿Juegas? —preguntó Shikamaru, su cabeza mirando alrededor del apartamento.

—¿Qué? —Temari casi gimió, pasándose una mano por su pelo con ira.

—Ajedrez —respondió abruptamente, moviéndose más adentro del apartamento fijando sus ojos en el tablero de ajedrez de madera vieja que se encontraba en la mesa del centro, con piezas en completo desorden.

Cuando él ya estaba completamente dentro, Temari decidió no atrasar lo inevitable y cerró la puerta.

—Sí —murmuró ella en respuesta—. A veces.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en lugar de elegir responder verbalmente, Shikamaru se agachó para ver mejor el tablero de ajedrez y la posición en la que las piezas habían quedado.

—¿Cuál color jugaste?

—Marrón oscuro —respondió ella, caminando hacia el sofá que estaba lleno de periódicos y libros.

—Eres buena —Shikamaru dijo sencillamente, las cejas arqueadas en una especie de shock.

—Sí… bueno, hay un excelente calendario de "cómo jugar ajedrez" en el baño —contestó sin emoción y con sarcasmo, mirando sus uñas con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tosiendo incómodo y murmurando algo que sonó como _problemático_, Shikamaru se puso de pie, frotando su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría tener un partido, en algún momento? —preguntó, incómodamente de pie, con las piernas luciendo casi demasiado grande para el resto de su cuerpo.

—Si por algún momento quieres decir ahora... entonces no —dijo Temari, con la cabeza recostada en el sofá, los ojos ya completamente cerrados—. Si te vas _ahora_, tal vez luego.

Suspirando, Shikamaru se movió para salir del apartamento murmurando en voz baja.

Escuchando la puerta cerrarse, Temari rápidamente se quedó dormida en el sofá.

* * *

><p>Caminando de regreso de la universidad a las cuatro de la tarde, café en mano, Temari paseaba por el bloque de apartamentos haciendo malabares con el vaso, sus libros y su bolso en un intento por alcanzar sus llaves.<p>

Mientras buscaba en su bolso, preguntándose por qué en el nombre de Dios había tanta basura ahí, los ojos de Temari miraron a la puerta verde junto a la suya... la de la izquierda.

Ella ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Aunque hoy no había sido un día de picnic de ninguna manera, ella había conseguido hacer la mayor parte de su trabajo, una comida barata pero llenadora y había evitado a su tutor con bastante éxito.

Ahora, habiendo tenido un buen día, se sentía mal por gritarle al chico. El pervertido a la derecha la había irritado, no él.

Decidiendo que ella nunca iba a encontrar sus llaves de todos modos, Temari se acercó a la otra puerta y le dio un golpe pequeño.

Cuando no hubo respuesta después de unos momentos ella volvió a tocar.

Molesta allí de pie, Temari se preguntó por qué el universo estaba obsesionado con enojarla hasta que oyó voces resonando por el pasillo.

Una sonaba sospechosamente como la del niño.

Trasladándose a la barandilla miró hacia abajo de las escaleras y observó al muchacho subiendo tranquilamente acompañado por una chica delgada, con gafas y de pelo de aburrido color marrón.

Incapaz de escuchar la conversación —la niña estaba hablando muy quedamente— Temari arrugó un poco el ceño. Por alguna razón desconocida.

Sorprendentemente antes de que llegaran al piso en que Temari vivía, la chica se movió al tercero pero no antes de dar a Shikamaru una pequeña sonrisa.

Aún mirando los movimientos de la chica, que al parecer vivía en el apartamento justo debajo del de Shikamaru, Temari brincó cuando pasos sonaron cerca.

Buscando a tientas en su bolso —¿_dónde estaban las putas llaves?_— Temari se trasladó a toda prisa hacia su propia puerta con la esperanza de entrar antes de que él la alcanzara.

—¿Por qué aún te encuentras afuera? —dijo una voz, haciéndola saltar.

—¿Qué? —Temari preguntó, girándose a Shikamaru y sintiéndose muy molestada.

—Estabas caminando delante de mí —dijo a modo de explicación.

—Oh, bien… —Temari respondió con torpeza—. No puedo encontrar mis llaves.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros antes de mudarse a su propia puerta.

—¿Conoces a todos en este edificio? —Temari interrumpió de forma rápida justo antes de que Shikamaru entrara en su apartamento.

Shikamaru se apoyó contra la pared girando las llaves burlonamente alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Quieres decir Shiho? —dijo sonriendo un poco a lo que Temari no podía decir porqué y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta—. Ella está en la universidad conmigo —prosiguió, sus ojos sin dejarla de verla—. En la mayoría de mis clases.

—Oh —Temari medio dijo ahora apretando la mano—. Cierto… bien, te veo luego entonces —pronunció mientras se volvía de nuevo a su propia puerta, la mano antes libre ahora en torno a la búsqueda incesante de sus llaves.

Murmurando infeliz, su mano rebuscó a través de una serie de brillos labiales, un infernal montón de recibos así como de lapiceros, su mp3, su celular… todo menos sus malditas…

—¿Quieres entrar? —Se oyó la voz de Shikamaru cuando Temari giró a verlo, todavía en la misma posición de hace cinco minutos cuando Temari estaba segura que había entrado.

Con sus ojos estrechándose ante la exasperante y campante sonrisa que ahora él estaba usando, ella tomó una respiración profunda.

—Sí —susurró Temari, marchando por su lado y al interior de su apartamento limpio.

Entrando raudamente a través de la sala, Temari de inmediato puso la bolsa boca abajo y vació el contenido de la misma en la mesa de centro de Shikamaru.

—Supongo que eso descarta que juguemos ajedrez —le oyó murmurar irónicamente mientras él cruzaba por el apartamento hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué…? —medio pronunció antes de darse cuenta que había vaciado su bolso en la parte superior del juego de ajedrez de él—...oh, mierda. Lo siento.

Él no dijo nada en respuesta pero ella podía escucharlo reír desde la cocina.

Resistiendo la tentación de entrar y golpearlo en la cabeza, Temari se arrodilló y comenzó a buscar entre los diversos escombros que eran sus objetos sobre la mesa: labiales, mp3, celular, primer recibo de café, segundo recibo de café, recibo de ropa, un pequeño folleto de contradictores de la Biblia en la ciudad, más brillos labiales…

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que cargues todas esas cosa? —Shikamaru preguntó, haciéndola sobresaltar cuando él se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

—No mucho… —respondió distraídamente, todavía moviendo cosas entre la basura.

Podía sentirlo observándola, bebiendo ociosamente la bebida caliente que se había hecho.

—Maldición… —Temari murmuró a medio camino de su búsqueda—. El mundo me odia hoy...

Shikamaru no dijo nada, sólo hizo un pequeño ruido con el café antes de recoger el bolso sobre el suelo.

—¿Has intentado comprobar los bolsillos? —preguntó, abriendo rápidamente el bolsillo de un lado del bolso deportivo.

—No —Temari comenzó a decir tratando de agarrar la mochila— …porque no deben de estar…

Ella se desvaneció cuando la mano de él empezó a buscar en el bolsillo, no intentó en molestarse detenerlo ahora. Las manos sin dificultad encontraron el pequeño escondite de _protección_ que ella guardaba para… bueno… emergencias.

—Claro —dijo él a través de una tos, las mejillas teñidas de color rojo ahora—. Bueno...

—...tal vez en mis bolsillos —terminó para él en voz baja, poniéndose de pie para meter las manos en sus vaqueros rasgados—. ¡Bingo! —agregó Temari cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la fría cadena de metal de las llaves.

—¿Qué…? —Shikamaru murmuró distraídamente—. Ah, claro.

Asintiendo, Temari decidió que sería mejor si salía de allí lo más rápido posible. Tirando la basura… recibos y todo de nuevo a la mochila, ella medio tropezó con sus pies en su prisa por salir del lugar.

Cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, se detuvo al pensar que ahora... para el chico... era sólo la puta de al lado. En lugar de la chica que había sido antes. Haciendo una mueca por esa etiqueta en particular, Temari apretó los puños mientras se preguntaba por qué le importaba lo que el chico pensaba.

—Escucha... —comenzó bruscamente girando hacia él—. Son sólo para... me refiero, una chica nunca puede ser demasiado... Mi hermano siempre dijo que yo debería... —ella dijo todo en una rápida tanda, tratando de formar algo parecido a una oración—. Quiero decir que no los estoy utilizando con el idiota de al lado, ¿sí?

Temari bromeó raramente, sonriendo a Shikamaru en el sofá... quien estaba sólo mirándola. Expresión indescifrable.

—No pensé que eras... —respondió él lentamente, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Pero... sí... es bueno que tú... ya sabes... protegerse y... esas cosas...

—Sí —Temari continuó, mordiendo sus labios mientras trataba de descifrar tales palabras de él—. Muchas chicas ahora… quiero decir, el SIDA es como… es mucho peor ahora… y la virginidad es tan sobrevalorada… —soltó ella en una borrosa mezcla incontrolable de palabras.

Su cabeza daba vueltas con imágenes de condones, clases de educación sexual y la muerte de niños africanos.

—Sí, eso mismo… —Shikamaru agregó torpe, su mano aún en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Así que, adiós —Temari se forzó a decir antes de hacer más el ridículo. Girando sobre sus talones haló más su bolso sobre el hombro para salir de la habitación.

Fue a mitad del camino hacia la puerta cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

—Pero tú no... Ya sabes... no empieces...

—¿Qué? —Temari preguntó sin aliento cuando se dio la vuelta, preguntándose por qué en nombre de Dios Shikamaru quería seguir esa conversación infernal.

—Usarlos —él continuó incómodamente ahora de pie—…con el idiota de al lado.

—Oh —ella respondió en reconocimiento. Los ojos de él mirando ahora en cualquier lugar excepto ella—. Bien... yo no tenía la intención de...

Aparentemente satisfecho él asintió —sus mejillas ahora eran llamas más allá de lo normal—.

—¿Le dices esto a todas las chicas del edificio? —preguntó ella, con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente antes de irse.

—No... sólo quiero decir... porque... bueno, él es un estúpido... y uno nunca sabe qué podría ser... y sobre todo con alguien como tú... yo realmente no tengo que preocuparme por Shiho o... porque ella es tan...

Sintiéndose un poco desconcertada acerca de lo que él pensaba de ella y lo que pensaba de Shiho, Temari se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, con la esperanza de calmarse a sí misma.

—Ella es tan... ¿qué?

—Bueno, Shiho es tan flaca y tú _definitivamente_ no… y Hidan es sin duda el tipo de persona que…

—¿Perdón? —Temari cortó en enojo, su propio rostro ahora encendiéndose de ira y vergüenza, las manos ahora adornando sus "gordas" caderas.

—¿Qué...? —Shikamaru preguntó, finalmente mirándola antes de que sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento—. Oh no —añadió rápidamente—. Yo no quise decir eso... yo sólo quería decir que...

—Que soy gorda, ¿verdad? —dijo interponiéndose a él tratando así misma de evitar gritar—. Dios, ¿qué pasa contigo y esas... esas nociones sobre mí? Soy estúpida y gorda y al parecer a punto de comenzar a hacerlo con el tipo de al lado.

Mientras hablaba, ella podía verlo cada vez más y más tenso... a veces tratando de interrumpirla para corregirla y otras veces simplemente frotándose la cabeza entre las manos.

—Escucha, gorda no es la palabra... Shiho es sólo... sólo muy delgada —Shikamaru finalmente logró decir—...y ella... su rostro es tan natural. Nunca la he visto en una falda pero tú... bueno usas un montón de maquillaje y cosas muy cortas a veces... y bueno, un tipo como Hidan...

Respirando profundamente mientras él hablaba, Temari se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en un intento de recuperar serenidad.

—Entonces, me visto como una puta, ¿es eso?

—¡No! —Shikamaru se apresuró a decir, sonando asiduamente exasperado—. Dios, problemático. Es sólo que eres una chica _grande_ y... —se apagó bruscamente cuando obviamente vio la expresión de Temari.

¡PAF!

* * *

><p>TOC TOC TOC<p>

—¡Abre, imbécil! —Temari protestó frente a la puerta a la derecha de su apartamento, su puño aún suspendido.

Después de escuchar algunos ruidosos pasos, la puerta se abrió para revelar a un oportuno desnudo Hidan.

—Vaya, hola…

—Cállate —le espetó Temari no dejándolo hablar antes de empujarlo en el pecho de regreso al interior del apartamento—. ¿Soy gorda? —cuestionó agresivamente, siguiéndolo a él dentro del piso y dando un portazo.

Elevando una ceja Hidan se cruzó de brazos.

—Realmente no puedo decirlo con todas esas ropas puestas…

—¡Vete a la mierda! —escupió, resistiendo la tentación de golpearlo apretando los puños—. Responde a la pregunta.

Hidan suspiró fuertemente moviéndose al viejo sofá comido por las polillas y se echó sobre éste.

—Si quieres una respuesta de verdad, tienes un par de tetas asombrosas y un culo que podría perforar por días. ¿Feliz?

Temari con un gesto de desaprobación intentó parecer insultada y también trató sin éxito resistir la pequeña sonrisa que insistía en formase en la boca.

—Estúpido —dijo en voz baja de todos modos, tratando de sonar como si lo dijera en serio.

—Joder, te gustó escuchar eso, ¿no, rubia? —Hidan dijo en una risa chispeante, observándola desde el sofá y con sus manos apoyando atrás su cabeza—. Podría hacerlo, si deseas.

—No —expresó inmediatamente, admirando su autocontrol.

Girando sobre sus talones hizo su camino hacia la salida del apartamento.

—Igual, ¿por qué estás tan agitada? —habló la voz de Hidan sonando realmente interesado—. No creí que te importaba un carajo lo que pensaran de ti.

Suspirando, Temari giró y se apoyó contra la pared, observando a Hidan —y su abdomen— con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué quieres follar conmigo?

Hidan gimió.

—Oh, mierda, olvida que pregunté —él contestó, ahora tumbándose en el sofá totalmente con las manos cubriendo sus ojos.

—Ugh. No... yo sólo... bien, ¿por qué yo y no… no, digamos... Shiho?

Levantando su cabeza y las manos un poco, Hidan la miró desde abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿El palo del piso de abajo?

—Mmm…

—Ohhhhh —dijo Hidan con una sonrisa y los ojos bailando en alegría—. ¿Se trata del anormal a dos puertas más abajo, entonces?

—¿Có-mo…? —Temari tartamudeó, sintiendo su cara roja cada vez más—. No-no... quiero decir, Shikamaru tiene nada que…

—Bueno, voy a estar bien jodido —dijo Hidan a través de una risa seca—. Lo quieres a él.

—¡NO! Yo no… de ninguna manera…

—No tiene sentido negarlo, rubia —dijo él mirando para el techo.

Con un suspiro Temari inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared en derrota.

—Entonces piensas que a él le gustan tímidas y menuditas, ¿verdad?

—No... no es eso —ella notó, frotándose las manos por el pelo—. Es algo que... algo que él dijo... eso es todo.

—¿Qué dijo el anormal?

—Que tú nunca joderías a alguien como Shiho. Sólo a alguien como yo. Sólo quería saber qué quería decir con eso —contestó ella, sonando más suave de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Dejando escapar parte de una carcajada, Hidan se movió de tal manera que ahora estaba sentado en posición vertical.

—Realmente eres una perra estúpida, ¿lo sabías?

Temari puso los ojos, pero le permitió continuar.

—Hidan nunca jodería a Shiho; Traducción: _yo nunca jodería a Shiho_. Hidan muere por joderte; Traducción: _me muero por joderte_.

—¿Qué? —Temari se burló con desprecio haciendo una mueca—. Yo no soy ese tipo de estúpida, tú bastardo.

—Oh sí, lo eres. —Continúo Hidan a través de su sonrisa—. El tarado no quiso decir que a mí me gustaría hacértelo por como luces… bueno, demasiado sexy. Él quiso decir todos los chicos. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que pierdo mi autocontrol más que la mayoría de idiotas por ahí.

Temari se frotó la frente y trató de entender todo eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente dice eso?

—Porque no quería ofenderte —dijo Hidan torciendo los ojos—. Prefiere llegar a tus pantalones siendo el chico bueno. Ese jodido idiota.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Como si estuvieras haciendo algo mejor! —Temari espetó, sus manos sobre las caderas.

—Yo no lo necesito hacer mejor, rubia —replicó Hidan después de una breve pausa—. Todos sabemos que voy a ganar al final de todos modos.

—Oh, por favor, como si yo alguna vez…

Fue interrumpida por el cuerpo de Hidan ahora frente a ella, que se movió tan rápido que apenas se percató. Apoyándose en la pared, Hidan se le acercó amenazador y su nariz se impregnó de aroma. Él casi olía a incienso, fuerte y adictivo.

—Sí, lo harías —dijo él en voz baja—. Lo harías porque sabes tan bien como yo que el imbécil nunca sería capaz de hacerte feliz.

Temari tragó por su cercanía, tratando de no cerrar los ojos, miedosa de que él pudiera darle un beso.

—Deja que la tenga… —continuó Hidan sensual, con la mano rozando perezosamente la cadera de ella—. Los dos son aburridos como la mierda. Hechos el uno para el otro. Tú y yo… —dijo, los dedos acariciando suavemente a sus lados—. Ahí es donde la verdadera diversión está, nena. Yo lo sé y tú también.

Resistiendo el fuerte impulso de gemir ante su influencia, Temari se mordió un poco el labio inferior sintiendo el aumento de calor sobre su rostro.

—Debería irme —murmuró ella, con las manos agarrando el marco de la puerta cuando los dedos de Hidan se deslizaban bajo la falda, ahora explorando la piel de su muslo.

—Probablemente deberías. —Él concordó, su cabeza moviéndose hacía abajo del cuello, presionando lentamente con la boca abierta para dejar un beso ahí.

Dejando escapar un suspiro profundo de sorpresa, Temari se salvó a así misma de doblar las rodillas aferrándose a la pared.

—Yo… _realmente_ tengo que irme. —Dejó salir como pudo, apartándose lejos de aquel cuerpo caliente cuando una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Hidan.

—Te veo luego, nena —dijo sonriendo mientras se apoyaba sobre la puerta principal después de que ella se movió.

Ella arrastró algunas palabras incoherentemente, todavía agitada de su encuentro.

Después de que Hidan cerró la puerta, Temari respiró hondo y se apoyó contra la pared, retorciéndose las manos un poco.

_¿Qué había sucedido?_

Aún atrapada en su ensimismamiento, se sobresaltó ante el sonido de tacones haciendo clic por el pasillo. Torciendo la cabeza se sorprendió al ver a una alta y esbelta rubia platinada caminando por el pasillo en zapatos que sólo podían considerarse como "peligrosos".

La chica —prácticamente cubierta de maquillaje y falso bronceado— pasó por Temari pavoneándose, dándole una pequeña sonrisa tonta antes de continuar su camino.

Temari abrió los ojos cuando la muchacha se detuvo frente a la puerta de Shikamaru. Trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control cuando se fijó ahora en la rubia —delgada, aún no "como un palo"—, sin duda muy bonita en una forma femenina y muy elegante, es decir, lo contrario a ella.

Un momento antes Temari se había admirado su propia capacidad para controlar sus sentimientos y no ir a golpear a la niña; sin embargo, cuando ésta metió su mano —toda sus uñas pintadas de color rosa Barbie— en su bolso de marca y sacó... una llave, Temari casi perdió su autocontrol.

Introduciendo la llave en la puerta de Shikamaru la niña abrió la puerta y procedió a entrar.

—No te preocupes cariño, sólo soy yo —ella dijo femeninamente balanceándose en el apartamento antes de cerrar la puerta.

Gruñendo, Temari estaba a punto de derribar la puerta del piso del imbécil perezoso…

"_… un culo que podría perforar por días…_"

Incapaz de omitir aquel episodio pasional, Temari miró a la puerta de Hidan sin lograr resistir una sonrisa. Mirando su reloj se dio cuenta que era tarde para el trabajo.

Dejaría a Shikamaru tener al palo y a la superficial. Ella tenía al hombre con el paquete de ocho abdominales y un jodido par de labios.

* * *

><p>Fue un día y medio más tarde antes de que Temari escuchara nada de ninguno de los dos chicos que la rodeaban.<p>

Bueno... técnicamente.

Ella había ido a trabajar más tarde esa noche, decidida en no pensar sobre cualquiera de ellos dos mientras estaba ocupada. En el momento en que llegó a casa había estado tan cansada que simplemente se había derrumbado en la cama cayendo directo a dormir.

Pero hoy…

Hoy era su día libre. Tanto de la universidad como del trabajo.

Era el cielo.

Se levantó para caminar por su apartamento haciendo _absolutamente_ nada. Bueno... excepto lo que ella quería hacer; comer grandes cantidades de comida chatarra, gastar al menos dos horas en el baño, pintar sus uñas cada una de un diferente atrevido color. Era generalmente el mejor día de descanso que podría haber esperado. Hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Inmediatamente se puso cautelosa porque no era un golpe fuerte como el de Hidan, ni un golpe amable y breve como el de Shikamaru.

Fue un sonoro _toc toc _que tenía ritmo. Temari a propósito no pensó en todas las personas que tocaban así.

Gimiendo mientras se levantaba de la manera más torpe de su largo sillón estilo pera, caminó hacia la puerta decidiendo despedir lo más pronto a quien fuera. Al abrir la puerta estuvo increíblemente tentada de cerrarla de nuevo.

Era la rubia.

La Muñeca Barbie.

La Superficial.

La Perra Flaca.

La Más Plástica de Todas las Mujeres.

La Némesis.

—¿Qué? —Temari rechinó a través de sus dientes, resistiendo el impulso de robar toda la ropa de la rubia y teñirlos de un color diferente al rosa.

Una muy falsa sonrisa se hizo en la boca de la rubia.

—Hola —ella prácticamente sopló, con las manos (aún con las uñas de color rosa) empujando la puerta abriéndola más allá de lo que a Temari le habría gustado—. Soy Ino, ¿me viste el otro día?

Asintiendo, Temari forzó una pequeña sonrisa infeliz esperando que Ino captara el mensaje.

—Claro. Bueno, Shikamaru me envió a hablar contigo —dijo ahora empujando todo para hacer camino dentro del cuarto.

Desfiló pasando por Temari antes de establecer con gracia su bolso de marca —uno diferente al de antes— sobre la mesa del centro. Sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa se sentó, no antes de hacer con su mano un barrido al sofá para limpiarlo.

—¿Perdón? —Temari preguntó, internamente lamentando el hecho de que ella había cerrado la puerta con Ino todavía en el interior.

—Bueno, no me envió en realidad —dijo Ino con frescura encogiéndose de hombros de manera "traviesa"—. Pero él me habló sobre lo que te dijo y yo sólo tenía que venir a aclarar las cosas. —Terminó enfáticamente con las manos gesticulando exageradamente.

—Bi… en —dijo Temari tomando asiento en el mueble opuesto a Ino—. Realmente no veo por qué tienes que…

—¡Porque él es un hombre, querida! —Ino respondió con un grito—. Él nunca habría venido a pedir disculpas a pesar de que debería hacerlo. ¡No importa el hecho de que sea tan vago! Yo termino haciendo todo por él de todos modos.

Asintiendo otra vez Temari decidió por ser osada.

Cruzándose de brazo consideró que Ino era un muy extraño ser —una que la hizo sentir amenazada como mujer, por alguna razón de la que no tenía idea, y una quien la hizo sentir muy feliz de ser lo contrario—.

—¿Y quién eres? ¿Su guardián? —Ella soltó rudo antes de detenerse.

Eso había sonado como "Dios, por favor que no sea su novia".

Sonriendo con orgullo a través de su brilloso puchero, Ino se inclinó hacia delante sobre sus codos, enroscando un mechón de cabello alrededor del dedo.

—Soy su amiga, cariño —respondió, sus ojos bailando en regocijo—. Su _mejor_ amiga.

Traducción: tienes que pasar por mí primero.

—Así que tengo que asegurarme que él es feliz. —La rubia continúo, examinando sus uñas ahora.

—¿Y ahora no lo es?

—No mucho, no —dijo Ino a través de un suspiro—. Él te hizo enojar. Pero, bueno… ¡entro yo! —cantó con alegría, dándole a Temari una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Moviéndose un poco en su asiento, Ino avanzó al borde del sofá, las manos puestas en las rodillas en disposición.

—Shikamaru no piensa que eres gorda. —Ella comenzó simplemente, mirando a Temari directamente con ojos azul claro—. Él no cree que eres grande y tampoco que vistes como una mujerzuela.

—Muy bien —cortó Temari con rapidez, sintiéndose bien incómoda y empezando a ponerse de pie—. Gracias por…

—¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! —Ino interrumpió agitando un dedo delicado en su cara como Temari se sentó a regañadientes.

Al parecer, había más. Después de unos momentos Ino continuó.

—A él no le gusta Shiho —dijo socarronamente cuando Temari miró hacia otro lado y esperando que no se ruborizara—. De hechoooooo… a él le gusta bastante…

Ino paró cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe con fuerza. Sobresaltándose un poco, Temari se dio la vuelta en su asiento para ver a Shikamaru enojado marchando hacia Ino.

—Te dije que no vinieras aquí —él gruñó severamente, hablándole como un padre muy enojado.

—Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer, Shikamaru? —Ino replicó con fuerza, de pie justo a él—. He _visto _al chico de al lado, ¡él tiene un paquete de seis abdominales, Shikamaru! —dijo entre dientes, aguijoneándolo en el estómago—. ¡Yo no podía simplemente sentarme y dejarte perder porque eres un muy maldito perezoso!

—Ino —él se quejó con las manos sobre su cabeza—. Sólo déjalo en paz.

Luciendo mucho como si estuviera a punto de empezar una pataleta, Ino dejó escapar un resoplido grande y caminó apresurada hacia la puerta.

—Muy bien —ella espetó mientras caminaba—. Buena suerte por tu propia cuenta.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó del apartamento de Temari mientras ella miraba para todas partes excepto a Shikamaru.

—Perdón… por eso —dijo él finalmente, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Asintiendo Temari decidió no responder.

—Ino es sólo… —Shikamaru continuó, evidentemente luchando con las palabras adecuadas—. Ella es... entusiasta —afirmó a lo último.

—Claro —respondió Temari abruptamente—. Bueno, si eso es todo el desfile de locos por hoy…

—¿No tienes trabajo hoy? —dijo interponiéndose a ella, notando claramente su atuendo informal y la falta de maquillaje.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Temari bostezó un poco antes de estirarse.

—Día libre —dijo ella a través del bostezo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón de descanso.

—¿Te apetece un juego? —Shikamaru preguntó cómodamente, haciendo un gesto hacia el tablero de ajedrez.

Mirando hacia Shikamaru, Temari decidió que no necesitaba una disculpa de él. Ino tenía razón. Era sólo un hombre. Un hombre idiota que, a la hora de la verdad, había tenido las mejores intenciones no esperando aprovecharse.

Aunque quizá sexista... bueno, todos los hombres son cortados por la misma tijera.

Temari también puso en duda que Kankurou o Gaara consiguieran llevarse bien con Hidan.

Pensando comenzar a sentirse culpable por lo de antes cuando ella prácticamente se dejó llevar por el hombre, Temari asintió con la cabeza esperando aliviar un poco la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Él, sentándose en el lugar que Ino acababa de desocupar, comenzó a reorganizar las piezas de ajedrez. Asintiendo a ella para que iniciara, Temari movió su peón dos espacios adelante decidiendo que un fácil movimiento clásico era lo mejor para empezar.

Sonriendo ligeramente hacia abajo al tablero, Shikamaru imitó la táctica deslizando su peón hacia adelante.

—Ino es una rara mejor amiga para tener. —Comenzó Temari queriendo hacer conversación, sin levantar los ojos del tablero—. Bueno, para ti de todos modos.

—¿Es eso lo que te dijo? —Shikamaru respiró profundamente, su mano sosteniendo su cabeza como si su cuello no pudiera hacer el trabajo—. Ella es mi amiga. Pero sólo usa la frase mejor amiga cuando está a punto de meterse en mi vida. Piensa que el término le da algún tipo de derecho.

Riendo un poco, Temari movió otra pieza.

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir. Kankuro —mi hermano— sólo se presenta como tal cuando conoce a algún hombre que sea mi amigo —dijo, pensando con cariño en sus hermanos. Ella realmente debería llamarlos—. En cualquier otro momento, él tiene que ser forzado a admitir que está relacionado conmigo.

Dejando escapar una risa, Shikamaru levantó los ojos para mirarla.

—¿Tu hermano vive cerca? No puedo imaginarlo contento si estás rodeada por dos hombres a cada lado —agregó él, empujando otra pieza a un satisfactorio lugar.

—Ninguno de ellos, hay dos —aclaró brevemente antes de continuar—, viven cerca. Ambos van a la universidad al otro lado del país.

—¿En serio?

—Mmmm, Konoha no es precisamente conocida por sus títulos modernos.

—¿Qué estudian ellos?

—Eh… Kankuro estudia arquitectura y Gaara antropología social, no preguntes por qué.

Riendo en voz baja una vez más, Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada altanera.

—¿Eso viene de alguna otra influencia en política?

Mirando hacia él, Temari dejó sus ojos taladrarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué estudias, Señor Supremo y Poderoso?

—Física y Matemáticas. Doble titulación con honores —respondió sonando distraído, aunque Temari no perdió la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Física y Matemáticas —imitó Temari infantilmente cuando la cabeza de Shikamaru se levantó. Él la miraba como si fuera una completa loca—. También conocidos como: "cómo ser un virgen por el resto de tu vida".

Resoplando, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no comencemos con esa conversación de nuevo —se quejó, aún luchando con una sonrisa—. No creo que podría soportarla.

—Está bien, está bien —admitió Temari, una sonrisa adornando su propio rostro.

Mirando hacia abajo al tablero se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea qué pasó ahí.

_¿Y cuándo consiguió su caballero llegar ahí?_

—Tu turno —dijo simplemente Shikamaru tumbándose sobre el sofá perezosamente.

—Bien —ella murmuró, su mente dando vueltas sobre qué diablos hacer. Él básicamente la tenía atrapada en una esquina.

—Así que… ¿qué estuviste haciendo ayer? —preguntó él cuando Temari movió una pieza sin pensar; su mente a la deriva de nuevo en Hidan... y su mano... y su boca.

—¿Qué? —ella preguntó nerviosa con sus pensamientos, esperando que sus mejillas no estuvieran tan rojas como las sentía.

—Jaque mate —respondió Shikamaru simplemente cuando movió su propia figura.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Temari echó un vistazo al tablero para mirar que de hecho él había ganado.

—Ese fue un truco sucio —murmuró ella, regresando las piezas—. Preguntarme acerca de Hidan… —Prosiguió sin pensar, su mente aún dando vueltas desagradablemente.

Sólo cuando Shikamaru no dijo nada se dio cuenta de lo que ella había dicho.

—Así que fuiste a verlo ayer, entonces —dijo Shikamaru bajo, despejando ásperamente sus propias piezas.

Decidiendo que ella no estaba de buen humor para ser jovial, no cuando su día había sido interrumpido dos veces, Temari arremetió.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —respondió, sonando tan provocativa como ella esperaba, ni siquiera mirándolo.

Suspirando pesadamente, Shikamaru se frotó la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Ni siquiera te importa que sea un psicópata sangriento? —preguntó él, sonando casi agresivo—. El hombre es un completo lunático y tú estás…

—¿A quién le importa si es un lunático? —Temari lanzó, interrumpiéndolo—. Él es diferente pero eso no significa que él sea… ¿qué? —dijo deteniendo su discurso ante la mirada que le daba Shikamaru.

—Te gusta —dijo lentamente, su mirada nunca cediendo a la de ella.

—¿Qué? —Temari espetó, tratando de extraer el rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Quién ha dicho algo acerca de...?

Dejando escapar una risa incrédula, Shikamaru la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo haces.

—Mira —siseó Temari, totalmente dispuesta a darle un puñetazo—. Lo que suceda entre Hidan y yo no es…

—Así que hay un "Hidan y yo" ahora, ¿verdad? Lo has conocido sólo por…

—…de tu incumbencia. Yo no soy tu maldita propiedad a pesar de lo que sea que estés pensando y…

—…dos días. Él está probablemente allí matando a los gatos. ¿No crees que podría ser más prudente…

—…no tienes ninguno derecho de estar por ahí diciendo ¡qué demonios puedo yo…

—…dejarlo en paz? Él sólo quiere una cosa después de todo y...

—…joder! Especialmente cuando sólo estás celoso de mierda que…

Temari se interrumpió ante el silencio que la invadió. No más Shikamaru discutiendo con ella. En lugar de eso sólo la miraba, la boca en la línea más fina que ella había visto nunca.

—Mira… perdón… eso fue bajo… Yo sólo estaba enojándome…

Fue detenida por el sonido de un golpe procedente de la sala. Sólo que no era de su puerta.

—Debe ser Shiho —dijo Shikamaru bruscamente sin mirarla—. Tenemos clase. Te veo luego, Temari. Gracias por el juego.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él ya había hecho camino hacia la puerta con sus hombros caídos.

—Yo lo sien… ¡ugh! —Temari gimió, caminando penosamente hacia su sillón pera y echándose encima de éste.

Realmente odiaba a los hombres.

* * *

><p>Paseándose por el restaurante con varios platos diferentes de alimentos balanceándose en sus brazos, Temari pensó que las noches del sábado eran el peor momento posible para trabajar. El lugar estaba siempre lleno y por lo tanto abrasador. Los clientes siempre eran groseros y agresivos, preocupados de que alguien más podría tener su orden delante de ellos y, naturalmente, la cocina —incapaz de poder manejar el inusual número— se convertía en algo diez veces peor.<p>

Secándose el sudor de la frente se limpió la mano en la tela y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡La mesa 26 está lista, Tem! —ladró el chef, empujando dos platos de comida hacia ella.

Apretando sus cuatro coletas para asegurarse de que se mantuvieran estables, Temari recogió los platos y empujó a través de la ondulante puerta.

Sonriendo forzadamente a los clientes, puso los alimentos —preguntándoles si necesitaban alguna cosa más— y luego se dirigió hacia la siguiente mesa con clientes, quienes en realidad estaban escondidos detrás de sus menús.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo serviles? —preguntó distraídamente, sacando su cuaderno y una pluma del delantal.

—Er… yo voy a pedir…

La cabeza de Temari se sacudió al sonido de la voz…

Que era de Shikamaru, mirando bastante incómodo.

Estaba sentado en una mesa de cuatro, con un niño de pelo rubio y una chica con el pelo tan oscuro que su tono casi era azul.

Y al lado de él… estaba Shiho.

Sonriendo con los dientes apretados, Temari hizo un gesto a medias con su pluma para que continuara.

—¿Puedo pedir el pato… por favor… y…?

—¿Cómo lo desea?

—… er… medio, por favor…

Anotando en la página, Temari se negó a levantar la mirada hacia la mesa manteniendo determinante sus ojos sobre el papel.

—Me gustaría el pescado, por favor… si es posible…

El estómago de Temari se revolvió cuando una repugnante "voz de ratón" llenó sus oídos. Ella casi se sintió tentada de decirle a la chica que hablara.

—Pero, pero... ¿podría asegurarse de que no hay crema en la salsa, por favor?... Soy intolerante a la lactosa... —chilló la voz temblorosa y Temari podría decir que la niña estaba doblando las manos sólo de escucharla.

—La salsa se hace con vino blanco y crema... —Temari chasqueó a través de un suspiro, decidiendo inspeccionar a la niña al mirarla.

De hecho iba vestida muy linda; en otras palabras se veía un infierno mucho mejor que Temari con su camisa blanca cubierta de manchas de comida y café.

—Em... pues bien, tal vez sin, ¿sin la salsa? ¿Si eso está bien?

Asintiendo con la cabeza perezosamente, Temari escuchaba a medias como el resto de la mesa dio sus órdenes.

—¿Para beber? —preguntó por fin, sintiendo que estos últimos cuatro minutos habían sido los más largo de su vida.

—Una botella de vino blanco, por favor —el chico de pelo rubio respondió alegremente cuando Temari escribió la orden.

…hasta que su estómago saltó con un pensamiento…

Ella no podía.

Sería increíblemente perra.

Pero entonces… era su trabajo.

Sonriendo, Temari levantó los ojos al cuarteto.

—Me temo que tendré que ver sus identificaciones, por favor —dijo con dulzura, los ojos brillantes en victoria.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando los ojos de Shikamaru se dispararon a verla antes de reducirlos en agresión.

—Sabes que tengo diecinueve. —Él arrojó mirando directamente a ella, a lo que el resto de la mesa se volvió hacia él, claramente conscientes de su reconocimiento.

Haciendo un evasivo ruido tras su garganta, Temari continúo sonriendo hacia Shikamaru, golpeando la mano sobre la cadera.

Gruñendo, Shikamaru se removió en su asiento y sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón antes de entregar su pequeña tarjeta de plástico.

—No aceptamos tarjetas estudiantiles como identificación —respondió Temari con destreza, colocando la tarjeta de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Suspirando, Shikamaru se inclinó en su silla con los ojos evitándola ver a propósito.

—Así que… ¿para beber?

—Eh... un jarro de agua... —la rubia dijo en respuesta todavía sonando incierta, con los ojos como dardos entre ella y Shikamaru.

—Muy bien —dijo Temari alegremente, recibiendo sus menús y haciendo un gran espectáculo de eliminación de las copas de vino de la mesa—. Su comida no debe tardar mucho —añadió, antes de salir rápido hacia la cocina.

Después de eso Temari hizo la menor interacción posible con la mesa, eligiendo en su lugar concentrar toda su energía en otras.

Ella sólo se detuvo una vez... para mirar, notando como Shikamaru tenía su mano colgando por la parte trasera de la silla de Shiho. Dejando escapar un sonido lento, irrumpió en los baños y se apoyó en el fregadero, poniendo su frente sudorosa, el pelo desordenado y las mejillas encendidas.

…

No podía negarlo más.

Le gustaba.

_Por supuesto _que lo hacía.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Él era inteligente e ingenioso y divertido y limpio.

…

También era bastante guapo.

Había algo encantador en su torpeza... y en sus oscuros ojos.

Ella había tenido suficiente de chicos sin camisa en su vida como para saber cómo esas relaciones siempre terminaban... infeliz.

Y la primera vez que un _agradable_ chico realmente se interesaba por ella… el suficiente interés como para saber su nombre sin ni siquiera haberla conocido…

…ella va y lo arruina.

Por supuesto que él acabaría con el palo.

Todos los otros hombres cuerdos harían la misma elección. Shiho era mucho menos problemas.

Suspirando en su reflexión antes de darse cuenta que probablemente el gerente estaba buscándola, Temari salió apenas de los baños y regresó al piso del restaurante.

Al darse cuenta de que ahora el restaurante se había calmado considerablemente, muchos clientes dejándolo, se movió detrás de la barra y empezó a lavar copas.

—¿Puedo pagar por favor? —Se oyó la voz de Shikamaru cuando Temari bajó el vaso y tomó el montón de billetes arrugados de la mano de él, todavía negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Claro —respondió ella en voz baja, moviéndose a la caja y escribiendo el número de la mesa.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo como Temari esperó por diez años a que se abriera la caja. Tamborileando los dedos en el borde de la mesa sus ojos vagaron alrededor hasta que por fin la registradora se movió.

—El cambio —dijo ella, estrujando las monedas y los billetes en el mostrador. Rápidamente trasladó su cara lejos de él hacia el libro de contabilidad para agregar su factura en la recaudación de esa noche.

—Claro… bien, gracias —dijo Shikamaru, sonando apagado cuando el resto de su grupo llegó a reunirse con él y se abrieron paso fuera del edificio.

Asintiendo sin decir palabra, Temari deliberadamente miró hacia otro lado… pero no antes de captar la mano de Shikamaru caer sobre la de Shiho cuando se fueron.

* * *

><p>Quitándose el delantal y moviendo el cubo lleno de agua sucia fuera del camino, Temari miró alrededor del restaurante oscuro y vacío.<p>

Después de que el gerente le dijera que él podía continuar cuando ella cerrara con llave, Temari había limpiado todos los diversos escombros, lavado el piso y las ventanas antes de finalmente ser capaz de volver a casa.

Ella no había pensado directamente en Shikamaru desde que él había salido, pero el apretón de su estómago nunca le dejó de decir que sería una noche difícil.

Mirando a la barra, ella cedió a lo inevitable y se dirigió a la botella de vino blanco que le había negado a Shikamaru más temprano esa noche.

Colocando el dinero en la caja y tomando su abrigo, salió del restaurante, botella en mano.

Caminando por la calle hacia su apartamento, preparándose para embriagarse y esperando que si Shikamaru iba a follar a Shiho… hayan decidido ir al apartamento de ella. Mirando a las estrellas titilantes, desesperadamente trató de arrastrar su mente lejos de la idea anterior... sin éxito.

_Beber en la calle es ilegal._

_Beber en la calle es ilegal._

_Beber en la calle es ilegal._

—Vaya, rubia… ¿no estamos ambos solos esta noche?

Sorprendiéndose al sonido de la voz de Hidan, Temari se volvió hacia el callejón a su izquierda para reconocer al hombre de cabello plateado apoyado en la pared.

—¿Vas a beber todo eso por ti misma? —preguntó suavemente, su cabeza señalando en dirección a la botella de vino balanceándose en la mano.

—Probablemente —dijo ella bruscamente, sintiendo el peso de la botella tintineando contra su muslo.

Esforzando sus ya cansados ojos para verlo más claramente, Temari parpadeó dos veces para asegurarse que estaba viendo correctamente.

—Estás sangrando —susurró ella, mirando hacía abajo a su pecho el cual de hecho estaba goteando sangre por diversas heridas.

Dejando escapar una fuerte risa, Hidan sonrió ostentoso.

—No te preocupes por eso, rubia —él contestó con gracia, aún contemplándola con esa mirada intensa—. Nunca un poco de sangre ha dañado a alguien.

Teniendo la sensación de que era un chiste propio que ella no podía entender, Temari se inclinó a su izquierda para mirar por el callejón, tratando de ver por dónde él había venido.

—¿Dónde estabas…? —Empezó, pero se apagó cuando sus ojos vieron un símbolo…

Un símbolo peligroso…

Uno vinculado a un culto; un culto que se había vinculado a tres desapariciones en el último mes.

Hidan había seguido con claridad los ojos de ella mientras se movía en su dirección para bloquear la visión del callejón.

Sintiéndose muy incómoda, Temari se apartó de la figura y se movió un poco más por la calle antes de que sus pies aceleraran el ritmo.

—¿Dónde está esta noche el bobo? — Hidan pidió después, cuando Temari se detuvo bruscamente en seco.

Resoplando burlona, Temari se encogió de hombros indiferente sin girarse a mirarlo, aunque podía oír sus pasos cada vez más cerca.

—¿Con el palo entonces? —Continuó burlonamente.

Temari sintió las lágrimas pincharle sus ojos y apretó los puños con ira —molesta de que realmente estaba llorando por un estúpido pequeño idiota como él.

—Como si me importara una mierda —espetó ella; su nariz sonando tapada, la voz sonando temblorosa.

Hidan se colocó delante de ella con todos sus cabellos plata, gloria sin camisa.

Retrocediendo como recordó la sangre, Temari se asustó cuando su espalda golpeó la pared.

Entonces puntas de cabello pincharon sobre su piel cuando Hidan deslizó las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus antebrazos.

—Él es un idiota, _Temari _—él susurró, mientras la cabeza de ella se mareó una vez más por el olor a incienso y su corazón se aceleró en el pecho cuando la boca de él envolvió su nombre a su manera.

Tragando, levantó la mirada desde su pecho a sus ojos violeta que resplandecía con la luz de la luna, hundiéndose profundos en los de ella e imposibilitándola mirar lejos.

Él se lamió los labios y Temari siguió el camino de la lengua, recordando la sensación húmeda de tener el músculo presionando contra su garganta.

—Bésame —exhaló ella, llevándose las manos a los lados de él, sin importarle que el líquido frío que gotea a través de sus dedos fuera sangre.

Sonriendo satisfecho, Hidan soltó un grave gruñido antes de presionarla contra la pared. Temari gimió cuando sintió entre sus piernas el empuje del muslo, sintiéndose balancearse entre la pared y él.

Con sus piernas temblando, ella se aferró a los hombros de Hidan cuando sintió llegar manos apretar su rostro. Respiró inquieta cuando los dedos se movieron suavemente y los ojos no se apartaron ni una sola vez de los de ella.

Se sentía atrapada... e incapaz de escapar de su mirada. Retorciéndose, no estaba segura si su cuerpo estaba tratando de acercarse más a él o alejarse.

Luego sintió deslizar los dedos hacia su boca, apretando placenteramente la suave carne antes de que el pulgar apartara hacia abajo su labio inferior. Su lengua salió por su propia cuenta de la boca para lamer las puntas de los dedos que pendían de sus labios.

Entonces finalmente él se movió, su boca rumbo a la de ella tan lentamente que no podía apartar la mirada, conteniendo la respiración, esperándolo para que reclamara la suya.

Poco a poco, él presionó ambos labios, arrastrando los de él perezosamente a través de los deseosos de ella. Gimiendo en anticipación, ella subió sus manos al pelo de él cuando la lengua se movía contra la suya jugando y forzándola a saborearlo.

Incapaz de soportar más el calor que se formaba entre sus piernas, ella rozó por encima del muslo, gimiendo cuando él retuvo su cabeza impidiéndola moverse lejos. Sintiendo el resbaladizo, húmedo músculo moviéndose contra el propio, se encendió un fuego dentro de ella que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Gruñendo cuando las uñas de él rasgaron tras su espalda, Temari mordió el labio de él esperando conseguir algún tipo de emoción. Tuvo éxito. Hidan gimió ante su acción besándola más fuerte, hundiendo aún más su lengua y luchando con ella por dominio.

Cediendo, Temari se debilitó aún más sobre él. Sus manos se estremecieron violentamente antes que Hidan las agarrara y las fijara contra la pared y moviera los labios sin piedad contra los suyos.

Hidan dejó los labios hinchados bajando ociosamente por el cuello y dejando un rastro de humedad. Temari aferrándose a los ladrillos de la pared estaba desesperada por algún límite. Gimiendo una vez más cuando él dejó sus manos viajar debajo de la camisa manchada hacia su estómago, ella suspiró cuando sintió una fuerte mordedura aferrarse a su sensible piel haciéndola acelerar la respiración.

Dándose cuenta de que él la tomaría ahí mismo contra la pared si ella lo dejaba, Temari permitió que su boca buscara el lóbulo de la oreja. Sintió su vientre estremecerse en placer cuando lo escuchó gruñir bajo ella; era tiempo de moverse a otro lugar.

—Llévame a casa —le susurró ella al oído, antes de lamer su cuello con la esperanza de que se moviera hacia adelante.

Bruscamente, Hidan removió su muslo y sujetó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella para empezar a arrastrarla hacia el complejo de apartamentos.

Bajando ambos con las piernas entrelazadas por la calle, Temari respiró pesadamente sintiendo de nuevo su cuerpo sudoroso. A pesar de que se movían, él con sus dedos exploraba lascivamente su piel y sus labios estaban constantemente en alguna parte de ella, debilitando su razón a cada paso. Ocasionalmente, el movimiento era demasiado y debían apoyarse en algún poste de luz, Hidan elevándola más para explorar el cuello, pellizcar y morder.

Entonces la excitación de Temari se encendía cada vez que sentía dedos desviarse hacia sus entrañas y la obligaban a avanzar hacia su destino.

Entraron tambaleándose al edificio con sus manos todavía apretando el uno al otro. Luchando por encontrar las escaleras en la oscuridad, Temari halaba a Hidan por los niveles, sus manos degustando la suave piel de él que se movía bajo ella, tentándola insoportablemente.

Cuando Temari buscó a tientas sus llaves al llegar finalmente a su apartamento, Hidan arrancó los botones de su camisa exponiéndola ante su mirada. Ella sintió su grave gruñido calar profundo dentro de sus muslos cuando sintió las manos de él acercarse a sus pechos. Palpando lujurioso. Gimiendo a su penetrante toque, Temari pateó la puerta abierta y se movió en el interior, antes de sentir como se estrellaba ferozmente contra la pared.

* * *

><p>—Ugh...<p>

Temari gimió cuando la luz entraba por la ventana de su habitación, inundando la habitación y sus ojos de una manera muy ofensiva.

Se oyó un gruñido al lado de ella y de repente se acordó qué colgaba debajo de su brazo y qué se envolvía alrededor de su pierna…

—Maldición —una voz ronca llamó cuando Temari miró abajo para recordar que _sí_, estaba totalmente desnuda; _sí_, así que era él y _sí_, toda la protección de emergencia en su bolso había desaparecido.

Sintiéndose muy desorientada, haló aún más las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo, recordando que no tenía sentido porque, en serio —después de _todo_, de _cada_ acción que hicieron la anterior noche— no había manera de que él no haya visto cada centímetro de ella.

No podía recordar mucho.

Ella definitivamente no podía recordar cómo se metieron a su cama… aunque de todos modos ellos estuvieron en un montón de lugares antes de su cama.

Resistiendo el impulso de vomitar cuando se dio cuenta que había sangre en sus sábanas, las empujó lejos mirando al otro lado de la cama.

—Bueno días —Hidan murmuró ronco, rodando para presionar su cuerpo al de ella, su brazo enganchando en el hueco de su cintura.

Ella se movió más lejos.

—¿No una persona madrugadora? —preguntó el con cansancio, tirando de ella un poco—. Perfecto… bueno, tengo que mear de todos modos.

Sus oídos quemaron ante el lenguaje vulgar —ella no sabía por qué, ya que él siempre insultaba— y sus nervios se estremecieron porque ella _odiaba _ciertamente eso. Cuando ellos no eran suaves o tranquilos nunca más pero sí duros y bruscos y _siempre terminaba así._

Hidan se arrojó fuera de la cama. Como Temari estaba envuelta en las sábanas manchadas de sangre, él cogió una almohada para llevársela, pavoneándose por la habitación. Ella se resistió a pensar sobre lo que se estaba frotando contra su almohada y se preguntó por qué estaba molesta, de todos modos eso se había frotado contra ella en la anterior noche.

Acostándose, ella hizo todo lo posible para recordar.

Había sido bueno. Ella tenía que admitirlo. Mucho. Ella podía decir eso porque el interior de sus muslos aún hormigueaba —ardían— y las huellas de él podían bien estar impresas en su espalda y cuello.

Ella hizo una mueca cada vez que se pasó las manos por el cuello para darse cuenta de que parte de la sangre era suya —las marcas de los dientes de Hidan siempre presente—.

¿Cuántas veces…?

Ella no podía recordar, pero esperaba que en cada una se hayan cuidado.

_Dios_, pensó cuando llegó a eso.

Sobresaltándose, se sentó cuando un golpe amable pero breve se hizo eco a través de su piso.

_No._

—Ya voy—Hidan prácticamente cantó porque reconoció el golpe también.

—Joder. —Surgió de sus labios y ella se levantó de la cama envuelta en las sábanas y prácticamente salió disparada a la sala de estar.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

No podía verlo porque Hidan tenía la puerta entreabierta, apoyado en el marco usando sólo la almohada que lo protegía del mundo. Y ella lo podía escuchar con ese tono de voz que hacía a propósito.

—¿Temari? —dijo Hidan, como si no supiera de ella —. Lo siento, ella está un poco ocupada en este momento. Dudo que ella pueda caminar para ser honesto… —Y Temari _sintió_ la sonrisa de él.

Shikamaru murmuraba en sus tonos profundos y ella no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo pero no sonaba agradable.

Hidan soltó una carcajada.

—¿Competición? —Hidan dijo chulo, con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos—. Actúas como si hubieras tenido una maldita oportunidad, niño. Como si alguna vez ella saliera con uno de doce, imbécil niño de mamá.

Shikamaru se interponía a él en tonos más fuertes que de alguna forma sonaban todavía silenciosos.

—¿Respeto? Ella no quiere respeto, estúpido. Ella quiere a alguien que la joda hasta la tapa de los sesos, idiota. Al igual que yo anoche. Si quieres que te diga cómo le gusta, entonces tal vez ella…

Ella no podía creer que él estaba hablando de ella de esa manera, pero no sabía por qué se sorprendía si _por supuesto él podía. _Míralo.

—…te sorprendió el sueño anoche, niño, cuando la tenía rebotando arriba y abajo en mi…

¡Él era un completo idiota!

¿Por qué alguna vez durmió con él?

_¿Por qué?_

—…desesperada por sexo. Como si ella alguna vez montara por tus dos centímetros…

Ella podía oír a Shikamaru mascullar y ello resonaba en sus oídos porque, incluso si él había follado con el palo, todavía le gustaba lo suficiente como para venir a ver si estaba bien. Incluso después de que ella había sido tan perra anoche.

Y Hidan todavía seguía, sólo que ahora estaba hablando de sus senos… haciendo un gesto con las manos sobre el pecho… y ella iba a _matarlo_.

—…derramando a lo largo de mis dedos. Apenas podía mantenerlos en…

Ella iba a acabarlo por completo.

Hablando de ella de esa forma.

Iba a darle un puñetazo en su pleno rostro estúpido y entonces él nunca más volvería.

Iba a golpearlo tan fuerte que quizá rompería sus nudillos y él caería al suelo para nunca más levantarse. Inútil peso muerto.

CRACK.

Sólo que Shikamaru golpeó por ella.

Fue en cámara lenta ver a Hidan derrumbarse en el suelo, como sin vida, con los ojos en blanco y la lengua colgando desagradable fuera de la boca. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y luego ella podía ver a Shikamaru de pie en su puerta, mirando tan enojado como ella.

—¿Qué carajos hiciste? —ella gritó, olvidando que estaba envuelta en una sábana con sangre y eso fue todo porque Hidan estaba inconsciente sobre su suelo.

Shikamaru no dijo nada —sus ojos amplios, la boca colgando abierta— cuando estudió el caos de ella.

—Dios mío, te hirió —él profirió, mirando la sangre en las fundas—. ¿Dónde estás herida? ¿Es malo? —preguntó rápidamente, prácticamente saltando sobre el cuerpo de Hidan para llegar a ella.

Moviéndose para atrás, Temari lo miró pensando que debía estar loco.

—No te preocupes por eso —ella gritó, prácticamente bateando sus manos alejándolo de ella, aunque en realidad no estaban muy cerca—. ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer con él? —dijo entre dientes, estirando el cuello para obtener un buen vistazo de la forma inerte de Hidan.

Temari, al ver la mirada de Shikamaru endurecerse cuando él confundió preocupación por cuidado genuino, puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Bueno… si quieres, podemos llevarlo al hospital…

—Al diablo con eso, no voy a pagar por el vendaje de ese bastardo —respondió Temari, tratando de asegurarle su "apatía" por el hombre sin camisa—. No voy a hacer ni mierda esté herido o no… sólo no lo quiero sangrando por toda mi alfombra.

Shikamaru sonrío irónicamente antes de volver a observa su obra.

—Hiciste lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer —dijo Temari, sonando más suave de lo que pretendía—. Sólo que lo hiciste un poco demasiado bien.

—Creo que lo volví un poco personal —Shikamaru respondió en voz baja, sus ojos sin moverse de la dirección de Hidan.

Riéndose un poco por la respuesta, Temari se giró para vestirse.

—Dame un minuto y después podremos botar su trasero fuera de mi apartamento.

—¿No en el hoyo grande de alguna parte?

—Si prestas una mano…

Caminando hacia su dormitorio, Temari omitió los recordatorios de la presencia del hombre que llenaban la cama y se puso su sudadera mientras resistió el urgente impulso de verse al espejo para asegurarse que se veía bien.

Cuando volvió, ambos se trasladaron hacia el cuerpo del intruso, tratando de decir en qué ángulo moverlo mejor.

—Démosle la vuelta, luego tomas sus piernas y yo tomaré sus brazos —sugirió simplemente Shikamaru, caminando sobre el cuerpo de Hidan.

—Muy bien —ella se quejó, moviendo sus piernas así que él estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo.

Recogiendo las piernas esperó pacientemente hasta que sintió el aligeramiento del peso cuando Shikamaru levantó la parte superior.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella tensa cuando Shikamaru tomó un largo tiempo sin moverse.

Dejando caer las piernas ella lo miró, sólo para seguir la dirección de sus ojos sobre las enormes marcas de arañazos decorando la espalda de Hidan. Tosiendo embarazosa y sintiendo sus mejillas volverse rojas, ella evitó los ojos de Shikamaru.

—Quiza… si lo levantas por el frente…

—Bien —respondió Shikamaru con brusquedad, inclinándose para tirar de él por los hombros.

Temari agarró las piernas y las puso en el suelo, captando la línea de los ojos de Shikamaru sobre los caídos hombros de Hidan…

Sólo que ahora él estaba mirando los numerosos chupones en el cuello de Hidan.

—¿Quizá si…?

—Está bien —cortó él, sin molestarse en esperarla y moviendo por sí solo a todo Hidan, aunque ella no sabía cómo porque el era más bajo que Hidan… pero entonces él lo había noqueado con un solo puño.

Dejándolo fuera de la propia puerta de él, recargándolo, su cuerpo se desplomó extrañamente —y sólo ahora Temari podía ver que torcido de tal forma sus abdominales no lucían tan impresionantes—.

—¿Te hirió? —preguntó Shikamaru suave, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello y sin mirarla.

—No —espetó ella, tomando la mano derecha de él—. Pero él te hirió —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca a la sangre y piel desgarrada en sus nudillos.

Se quedaron ahí en el pasillo por un minuto, ella mirando a su mano. Y para todo el mundo, a ella no le importaba si Hidan estaba muerto. No cuando Shikamaru la protegía así.

—Maldito coño —murmuró ella, sus dedos deslizándose sobre los de él, preguntándose por qué él podría golpear a alguien sólo por ella.

Decidiendo que necesitaba algún vendaje, ella lo haló al apartamento de él, lo hizo sentarse en el brazo del sillón en que ella misma había estado hace poco y se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Habían estado sentados allí por un tiempo, Temari observó como el algodón se movía sobre los nudillos de Shikamaru. Probablemente ella había estado tomando una cantidad excesiva de tiempo para limpiarlo, pero él no la había detenido.<p>

Había tensión en el aire y ella no lo había mirado desde que se sentaron, centrando su mirada en los dedos de él.

Sobresaltándose cuando el teléfono sonó resonando en todo el apartamento, finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

Éstos habían estado apuntando a ella.

—¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó, una vez más sonando suave.

Él no dijo nada pero negó con la cabeza, los ojos todavía en ella.

La boca de ella formó una "o" pero no salió nada y continuó limpiando.

_Beep._

_"Hola cariño, espero que no te sientas muy mal. Sólo llamaba para ver si ha ido bien lo de la sexy de al lado y si la hizo ponerse celosa"._

Los ojos de Temari se dispararon hacia arriba para encontrarse con los de él, quien no miró hacia otro lado.

¿Él estaba tratando de darle celos?

_"De todas formas, si esto no funcionó, no te preocupes; hay muchos más peces en el mar. ¡No me importa lo que dijiste, Shikamaru! ¡No es posible estar enamorado de alguien que apenas conoces!"._

Ahora él estaba mirando hacia el piso y ella dejó caer el algodón de sus manos, tratando de verlo a los ojos.

_"¡Lámame si me necesitas!"._

_Beep._

De repente, él estaba sobre ella, empujándola hacia el sofá con las manos presionando insistentemente en los hombros, y ella cedió. Aferrándose a su cintura, ella unió sus labios enviando un escalofrío a su espalada que ella cree nunca va a desaparecer.

Renunciando a su cintura, ella movió sus manos hacia el rostro, sintiendo la barba debajo de la punta de sus dedos y presionando sus labios a los de él con más querer del que alguna vez sintió.

Su cabeza se apoyó ahora contra la base del apoyabrazos y él todavía estaba empujando tratando de conseguir sus cuerpos completamente alineados, lo cual no tenía sentido porque el sofá simplemente no era lo suficiente grande para ambos.

Decidiendo que ella debía arreglar la situación para ellos, lo agarró del torso y rodaron al suelo, terminando ella a horcajadas sobre él, aún besándolo como si fuera aire.

Y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que por segunda vez en un día, estaba encima de un hombre.

Alejándose de él jadeante, ella estudió sus ojos, lo cuales estaban de alguna manera más oscuros de lo que estaban antes. Estaba demasiado agitado.

Y Dios sabe que ella quería besarlo otra vez, pero podía sentir las marcas de los dientes de Hidan y sabe que debía parar.

—Y-y-yo necesito una ducha —suspiró ella, mirándolo pero evitando sus labios.

Asintió como sus ojos hacían un no-tan-sutil barrido del cuerpo elevado sobre él.

Ella no sabía por qué, pero quería estar limpia para él.

Libre del idiota de la derecha.

Necesitaba una ducha y un par de días —tal vez una semana— para que las cicatrices se desvanecieran sin dejar recuerdo de su indiscreción.

Temari gimió cuando ella misma se quitó de él, aún incapaz de pararse.

Hubo un par de momentos en silencio entre ellos cuando se sentaron cada uno en el sofá, aún jadeantes… aún sin mirarse uno al otro.

—Ella trató de darme un beso anoche —dijo Shikamaru abruptamente después de un tiempo, sus manos unidas sobre su regazo—. Me alejé.

—Oh —respondió Temari, ahora mirando el perfil de él, deseando que él la mirara—. Entonces, entonces… ¿por qué sostuviste su mano? —preguntó extrañamente, incapaz de ayudarse así misma.

Shikamaru dejó escapar una breve risa, antes de dar vuelta para mirarla.

—Ella estaba borracha —dijo él, mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —Temari preguntó, su frente disparándose en indignación—. ¿Cómo?

—Naruto coló vodka. —Continuó él, observándola con una ligera diversión—. Él sólo estaba preguntando por el vino para ver si podía salirse con la suya.

Riendo un poco ante la situación, Temari trató de ignorar el erizarse cuando él agarró su mano entre la suya.

—Tú no estabas borracho —dijo suavemente, muy conciente de que él la estaba tocando.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo.

—No. Lo que yo estaba era muerto de aburrición —contestó él, una pequeña mueca en su boca.

Ella estaba a punto de responder pero él continuó.

—¿Sabes que en tu local hacen una muy buena barbacoa? —declaró curiosamente, frotando ahora los dedos de ella con los propios haciéndola sentir un poco mareada.

—¿Mmm?

—Sí… viernes por la tarde, hay un especial. Mi amigo nos arrastra a mí y a Ino todos los viernes.

—Oh… ¿has venido a mi local por…?

—Hace un tiempo —dijo Shikamaru irónico y ella podía decir debido a su voz que había sido por más de un tiempo—. El punto es… yo sabía que trabajabas allí. Por eso llevé a Shiho… para hacerlo parecer una cita… cuando no lo era —él titubeó sin gracias a través de las palabras como Temari trató de escuchar.

El silencio se estableció una vez más y Temari no quería responder… porque si lo hacía ella llegaría a lo que ocurrió anoche después de dejar de trabajar… y ella _realmente_ no quería hablar de eso.

—Eso fue estúpido y mezquino y no sé _por qué_ dejé a Ino hablarme de eso… —él divagó, mirando por la ventana, las mejilla teñidas ligeramente—. Pero yo estaba… enojado, supongo.

—Tenías todo el derecho a estarlo —dijo Temari con voz ronca, finalmente hablando—. Lo que te dije fue… bajo. Y engreído y cuando me enojo digo cosas estúpidas y no tengo idea de cómo detenerme. Yo siempre digo cosas horribles que malditamente nunca quise decir.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y la miró una vez más, sus profundos ojos marrones hicieron tambalear su estómago.

Dios, este chico le gustaba _demasiado_.

—También insultas mucho.

Riendo mientras asentía, Temari pensó en todas las razones por las que no se merecía a esta agradable persona.

—Y tú…

—Y yo me veo como un vagabundo que sólo se baña una vez al año y mi pelo nunca se queda liso y apenas puedo llegar a mantener algo de ropa limpia y _garantizo_ que tu madre va a odiarme…

—Eso habría sucedido de todas formas.

Desprendiéndose de su letargo en un suspiro, Temari retiró su mano de la de él y puso su propia cabeza entres las manos.

Ella no podía hacerse la de la vista gorda más.

—…y yo duermo con asquerosos…

La mueca regresó al rostro de Shikamaru, aunque todavía estaba mirándola.

—Sí…

—No tengo idea de por qué lo hice —dijo rápidamente antes de que su estómago se retorciera diciéndole que estaba equivocada—. En realidad, eso es una mentira. Lo sé. Yo estaba celosa y molesta y en la mitad de la calle con una botella de vino y… y él estaba allí.

Se hizo más silencio.

Ella probablemente lo había arruinado. Otra vez.

—Si quieres tiempo para… para reconsiderar yo…

—Simplemente te besé, no voy a cambiar de opinión —cortó Shikamaru con dureza, mirando al techo una vez más.

—Bien, vale. Bueno, y-yo me voy a duchar y todo eso—Temari dijo, no muy segura de a dónde iba con ese tren de pensamiento. Resistiendo la tentación de darle un beso de nuevo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Temari se aseguró que eso no había sido una buena idea.

Él probablemente necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que Shikamaru golpeó a Hidan. Temari no había escuchado nada de ninguno de ellos, pero estaba casi a punto de atravesar una pared con su puño.<p>

Supo que él necesitaría tiempo pero no tanto tiempo.

Subiendo por las escaleras luego del trabajo, ella se quejó al pensar que podría haber simplemente dormido con él y tenerlo todo terminado y concluido. Pero eso habría sido demasiado cachondo —incluso para ella—.

Empujando la puerta, estuvo a punto de tropezar en sus pies al tener la vista de su apartamento.

Estaba _limpio_.

Ella podía realmente ver la parte superior de su sofá.

Y las ventanas verdaderamente tenían luz brillando a través de ellas y la mancha de sangre en la alfombra se había ido ya y… _y había alguien en la cocina_.

Mirando alrededor de la pared con cautela para ver quién era tan valiente como para ocupar las ruinas que eran la cocina, Temari saltó al ver a Shikamaru de pie en su cocina, revolviendo en una olla de acero inoxidable algo que olía delicioso.

Cerrando la puerta lentamente, se abrió más paso en el apartamento, su frente aún surcada cuando Shikamaru se dio la vuelta para saludarla.

—Ey —dijo sin problemas, al frente de la encimera y mirando hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—E-ey —respondió Temari, mirando alrededor de la cocina mientras —. ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó vacilante, moviéndose lentamente hacia él.

Shikamaru antes de volverse hacia la estufa y comenzar a revolver de nuevo le sonrío.

—Bueno, pensé que ya que pasaste todo el día sirviéndole comida a otras personas, merecías que alguien más lo hiciera para ti —dijo él simplemente, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la encimera.

—Oh —respondió tontamente, ahora de pie como una idiota en el centro del cuarto.

Ella, jugando con sus dedos vanamente mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir, puso su bolso en el suelo cuidadosamente como Shikamaru tarareó una ligera melodía.

—Ha sido una semana. —Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar, parpadeando mucho más de lo que podría ser normal—. Pensé que habías…

—Ya te dije que no iba a cambiar de opinión —respondió abruptamente, aún enfocándose en la estufa—. Sólo necesitaba un tiempo para poner mi cabeza en orden. —Continuó Shikamaru, ahora golpeando la cuchara de madera sobre el borde de la olla antes de bajarla. Él se giró para verla—. Ya ves… me gustas. —Comenzó vacilante—. Un poco demasiado para ser normal. Cuando la mayoría de la gente descubre que la persona que les gusta duerme con un ser humano que desean borrar de la faz de la tierra, se ponen en general muy enojados. —Siguió él, ahora apoyado contra el mesón una vez más, sus ojos clavados en ella—. ¿Yo? Yo casi te tenía fuera de tu ropa el día siguiente. Eso no es normal.

Cuando Temari trató de pensar en una respuesta, se encontró que no podía encontrar una. Se quedó abriendo y cerrando su boca inútilmente varias veces, antes de imitar a Shikamaru y apoyarse contra la pared.

—Necesitaba un tiempo para asegurarme de que no estaba realmente loco y sólo perdidamente enamorado.

—¿Y? —Temari preguntó tímidamente, sin duda miedosa de lo que su respuesta sería. Había gastado demasiado tiempo la última semana pensando en él… y lo bien que estarían juntos.

—Estoy en tu cocina preparándote la cena —respondió irónico, antes de regresar a la estufa—. ¿Qué crees?

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Temari no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, un sentimiento de felicidad poco común propagándose en su estómago.

—También limpiaste —dijo ella con admiración, mirando el apartamento una vez más, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la luz que entraba por las ventanas.

—Mmm. —Dejó salir él suavemente, sus ojos se movían alrededor de la sala observando su propia obra—. Y, te he comprado utensilios —dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo un gesto a la olla que estaba actualmente utilizando—. Y, limpié tu biblioteca. —Él prosiguió cuando Temari se quedó sin aliento, notando la estantería recién limpia que efectivamente poseía todos sus libros.

—Gracias —susurró ella, ahora girándose a mirarlo.

—Eso no es todo —dijo él misterioso.

—¿Oh?

—Nuevas sábanas para la cama —dijo sencillo y ella podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Dejando escapar una risita, Temari se cruzó de brazos y miró a la espalda de él con incredulidad fingida.

—Un poco presuntuoso, ¿no te parece?

—Todo lo que ese estúpido hizo fue seguirte a casa — dijo, aún sonando feliz aunque Temari se estremeció ante la mención de Hidan—. Yo te hice la cena y limpié. Creo que mis atrevimientos son totalmente correctos. O por lo menos deberían serlo —concluyó con confianza audaz, la sonrisa sin desaparecer.

—No obtendrás más que una rodilla en la ingle si sigues así —respondió ella a través de una justificada indignación, con las manos ahora en las caderas—. No me importa si realizaste una cena para ocho.

Los ojos de Temari se estrecharon cuando Shikamaru se rió entre dientes y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría cuando se enfrentó a ella.

Moviéndose en su dirección, su olor invadió su espacio personal cuando él llegó a estar directamente delante de ella.

—Limpié el inodoro —añadió profundamente, sus ojos ganando ante la inquebrantable mirada de ella una vez más.

Un alivio de aire soltó Temari antes que ella cedió a lo inevitable.

Echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, lo haló con dureza hacia ella, chocando sus labios desesperadamente y un gemido escapó de ella cuando alrededor de su cintura se envolvieron posesivamente unos brazos.

Ella lo besó como si hubieran estado separados durante años, su boca sedienta al separarse de la de él.

Finalmente, incapaz de sentirlo de la manera que quiso, Temari enredó sus cuerpos moviendo a Shikamaru hacia la pared, recorriendo con sus manos el magro pecho de él, deleitándose con los músculos que se encontraban allí.

Envuelta en él, alegremente notó sus gemidos y la pesada respiración, la lengua de ella ahora fuera en búsqueda de la contraria.

Ella agarró sus muñecas y comenzó a tirar de él hacia su dormitorio, su mente ya no más coherente.

Estaban a mitad del camino cuando él la detuvo.

Empujándolo, él se alejó, su respiración resonando por toda la habitación.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando él comenzó a hablar.

—Espera… espera —dijo a través de entrecortadas respiraciones, todavía mirándola de una manera que a ella le daban ganas de lanzarse sobre él de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —siseó indignada, molesta de que detuviera su hermoso progreso.

—Hay reglas. —Continuó Shikamaru, quien parecía inseguro de dónde poner las manos, las cuales parecían desesperadas por estar cerca de ella otra vez.

—¿Reglas?

—Sí… reglas —dijo sin vacilación—. Como… como no dormir con imbéciles que no sean yo.

Asintiendo en silencio, Temari mordió el interior de su boca en frustración por la falta de acción.

—Y… por mucho que yo quiera… tal vez deberíamos esperar un tiempo antes de que nosotros…

Al darse cuenta hacia dónde iba con esa frase, Temari sintió sus manos apretar en molestia. Pero ella no iba a renunciar sin lucha. Dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el borde de su camiseta, ella lentamente les permitió arrastrarse hacia arriba, tirando el material con ellos.

—…ya sabes… _hacer_ cualquier cosa, porque…

La voz de Shikamaru se apagó al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, sus ojos recorriendo el cada vez más expuesto torso.

Por último, ella sacó su camiseta por su cabeza, sonriendo abiertamente al ver el rubor que existía en las mejillas de Shikamaru y el inconfundible enfoque de su mirada.

—¿Decías? —preguntó ella ligeramente, dejando que sus manos se movieran arriba hacia los tirantes de su sujetador.

—Nada —respondió lerdo, avanzando hacia ella muy rápidamente, las yemas de sus dedos sobre el vientre de ella—. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Mientras yacía ahí, envuelta en sus nuevas sábanas, Temari reflexionó en lo afortunada que era de hacerse a una nueva oportunidad. Sintiendo el aliento de Shikamaru haciendole cosquillas a su cuello, ella sonrió. No más imbéciles sin camisa. No más sucio apartamento, no más ser miserable. Definitivamente no más Hid…<p>

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

Conciente de quién estaba fuera de su puerta, Temari siseó en indignación, deseando que él sólo se jodiera y los dejara solos. Preguntándose si ella podía hacerlo saliéndose de la cama sin despertar a Shikamaru, estaba a punto de escapar sin ser percibida cuando una voz sonó clara.

—¡EY! Bebé, ¿estás allí?

Articulando una serie de profanaciones, Temari removió sus piernas de las de Shikamaru y se deslizó sin gracias de la cama. Iba a matarlo. Tomando una camiseta vieja hasta la rodilla se movió hacia la puerta.

—¡Vamos, Temari! ¡Abre!

De puntillas por el dormitorio ella casi llegó a la puerta cuando otra voz la detuvo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

Girando para hacerle frente a un muy despierto Shikamaru, Temari sonrió culpable.

—A decirle que se vaya a la mierda.

—Hmmm... —Shikamaru respiró, como si se considerara el asunto—. Yo no lo creo —concluyó, finalmente sentándose y lanzando sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama.

Dirigiéndose hacia ella, la presionó en el marco de la puerta, sus manos recorriendo debajo de la camiseta de ella para explorar.

—Ese es mi trabajo —dijo él en voz baja después de un beso, ahora con una sonrisa pequeña adornando su boca—. Quédate donde estás —añadió, alejándose de ella y yendo hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Qué? —Temari gruñó a través de un susurro, siguiéndolo vacilante hacia la sala de estar—. ¡No, Shikamaru! —dijo ella un poco más fuerte, temerosa de tener a otro hombre inconciente adornando su puerta en cualquier segundo.

Ya sea ignorando sus objeciones o simplemente en desacuerdo con éstas, Shikamaru continuó hacia la puerta con un distinguido aire arrogante.

El estómago de Temari se revolvió cuando él abrió la puerta, revelando a un Hidan con un ojo plenamente morado.

Al verlo cambiar de expresión de una sonrisa a franca indignación, Temari hizo una mueca sin poder evitar sentirse un poco vengativa. Ella tenía la certeza de que la expresión de Shikamaru era mucho más placentera.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó él a través de un bostezo, ahora apoyado en la puerta.

Después de unos breves momentos de silencio, Hidan habló.

—Me gustaría hablar con Temari, por favor —masculló él, con los puños apretados, expresión sin cambios.

—Hmmmm... —Shikamaru dijo, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Temari? Lo siento... ella está ocupada ahora mismo. ¿Puedo tomar el mensaje?

Incapaz de contener una carcajada por el tono de Shikamaru, Temari rió disimuladamente a través de sus dedos, atrayendo la atención de Hidan por desgracia quien la miró fijamente por encima del hombro de Shikamaru.

—Sí… —habló él con rencor—. Dile que yo dije que ella puede irse a joder a sí misma.

Sintiendo una incómoda burbuja de ira en la boca de su estómago, Temari sintió como sus propios puños se apretaron en un serio deseo de hacerle daño.

—Me aseguraré hacérselo llegar —respondió Shikamaru simplemente, haciendo frenar a Temari en seco en su ida a la puerta—. Oh ¿y Hidan?—Continuó él, toda jovialidad desapareciendo de su voz—. Voy a mantenerla ocupada por los siguientes diez años más o menos…

—Por favor… —Cortó Hidan con saña—. Te crees mucho, cariño —afirmó, aún mirando hacia ella—. Es toda tuya, idiota —terminó, sus ojos de nuevo en Shikamaru.

Dejando escapar un bufido de burla, Shikamaru se puso de pie en toda su altura, avanzando poco a poco hacia Hidan.

—Actúas como si tuvieras la oportunidad de mierda, gilipollas —gruñó, empujando al hombre hacia el pasillo antes de cerrar fuerte la puerta.

Shikamaru la miró con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro al girarse.

—Yo lo habría hecho mejor —se burló ella, tratando de esconder su puchero.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —continuó diciendo cuando él se movía hacia ella—. ¡Sabes que hay un bate de béisbol ahí por alguna razón!

Riendo ante ella, Temari sintió que su indignación se desvanecía cuando él la envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

—De cualquier manera, dudo que él regrese pronto.

La voz de él disminuyó cuando otro golpe hizo eco a través del apartamento… excepto que esta vez era en la puerta de al lado.

—¿Shikamaru? —pronunció una pequeña voz tímida —¿Estás ahí?

Sintiendo una sonrisa maliciosa viniendo, el estómago de Temari gritó en felicidad como Shikamaru le dio una mirada fija.

—No —dijo él con firmeza, sus brazos aún alrededor de ella más ajustados.

—Oh, sí, mi amor —respondió Temari con vivacidad y desenredándose a sí misma del control de él. Avanzando hacia la puerta, sintió a Shikamaru correr tras ella, tratando de agarrar sus brazos sin éxito.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente, Temari se asomó para ver a Shiho con una mirada de vergüenza en su cara frente a la puerta de Shikamaru.

Carraspeando, Temari sonrió cuando los ojos de la chica se precipitaron hacia ella con timidez.

—¿Buscas a Shikamaru? —preguntó con dulzura, sonriendo asquerosamente a la chica.

—S-sí —respondió insegura—. Tenemos clase.

Sintiendo particularmente vengativa, Temari buscó a tientas el brazo de Shikamaru detrás hasta que finalmente lo agarró. Tirando de su cuerpo medio desnudo hacia el marco de la puerta, ella se apretó contra él y lo besó apasionadamente.

Separándose para recuperarse, Shikamaru respiró fuerte y mirando muy incómodo. Temari pestañeando enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

—Cariño, tienes clase —dijo ella, en su mejor imitación de Ino.

Aparentemente incapaz de responder, Shikamaru abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, con los ojos como dardos y mirando en cualquier parte excepto a donde Shiho.

Soltando una risita mientras empujaba a Shikamaru de nuevo en su apartamento, Temari sonrió a Shiho una vez más, disfrutando de la expresión estupefacta de la muchacha.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru no irá a la clase de hoy. Está un poco ocupado —dijo sinuosamente, dejando a Shiho sin la duda de lo que él estaba muy ocupado haciendo—. Adiós —cantó con severidad, antes de golpear la puerta con un sonido rotundo.

Se dio la vuelta para presenciar a un Shikamaru observándola con una mueca en el rostro.

—Eres una mujer vengativa —habló él con amargura, los ojos entrecerrados—. Ella no se merecía eso.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Temari le devolvió la sonrisa dejándolo continuar.

—Shiho no estaba involucrada en nada de esto y aunque lo estuviera, fui yo el que...

Burlándose de la expresión de él mientra ella se quitaba su camisa, Temari se quedó ahí y esperó.

—No es justo —Shikamaru rechinó, con sus ojos en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el desnudo cuerpo de ella.

—¿No vas a hacer algo al respecto? —dijo ella, fingiéndose herida a través de un puchero.

—No —respondió él con fuerza.

Suspirando, Temari se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo que sólo tendré que ver si Hidan está en casa.

Ella apenas había hecho la mitad del camino hacia la puerta cuando oyó un gruñido y una mano rodeó su muñeca y la tiró al suelo.

.

* * *

><p>(1) En la camiseta de Shikamaru: It's a god-awful small affair. Algo así como «Es un pequeño asunto horrible de Dios». Parte inicial de la letra de "<em>Life On Mars<em>" de David Bowie.

Bien, los versos usados al comienzo son parte de la canción "The Boy Next Door" de Judy Garlan.

LOL, siento que la historia tiene un montón de moralejas.


End file.
